


Bond Budowniczy

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 7 miesiąc, Bond leń, M/M, Mpreg, remont
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- James...<br/>- Hmmm<br/>- Musimy w końcu zabrać się za ten pokój dla maleństwa...<br/>- Yhy...<br/>- James...<br/>- Słucham, słucham...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond Budowniczy

**Author's Note:**

> 7 miesiąc.  
> A piosenka, którą nuci Q wbiła mi się w mózg z powodu pewnego fanvidu 00Q :)
> 
> Tekst nie betowany. Prosto z taśmy.

Q z dezaprobatą popatrzył na pokój, który służył do niedawna za składzik wszystkiego, chociaż tak naprawdę miał spełniać funkcję pokoju gościnnego. Przez kilka lat nagromadził tutaj multum „bardzo potrzebnych rzeczy”. Od dawna nieużywane pecety, narty na których nigdy nie jeździł, jakieś kartony z ciuchami, które zeszłego lata miał oddać dla potrzebujących oraz rzeczy Jamesa, na które nie było miejsca nigdzie indziej. Co miesiąc od co najmniej dwóch lat obiecywał sobie, że w końcu zrobią tam przegląd i przeniosą to co niepotrzebne do magazynu wynajmowanego przez Jamesa. Teraz jednak był ostatni dzwonek na te porządki. I nie było już odwrotu.

Q pokiwał głową i wrócił do salonu, gdzie Bond oddawał się słodkiemu lenistwu nad gazetą. Usiadł obok męża, zasłoniętego przez gazetę

- _James..._

_\- Hmmm_

_\- Musimy w końcu zabrać się za ten pokój dla maleństwa..._

_\- Yhy..._

_\- James..._

_\- Słucham, słucham..._

_\- Trzeba wywalić te graty, kupić tapetę... wykładzina pewnie też nadaje się na śmietnik._

_\- Tak, tak. Wywalimy ją..._

_\- James! -_ Q chwycił za gazetę i opuścił ją w dół, zmuszając Bonda by na niego spojrzał. _\- Musimy się za to zabrać teraz!_

_\- W tym momencie? Czytam gazetę._

_\- Tak! W tym momencie!_

_\- Kotek... Jest wieczór, daj spokój. Rano wstanę wcześniej i się za to wezmę._

_\- Obiecujesz?_

Bond pokiwał tylko głową i wrócił do lektury.

Q natomiast westchnął ciężko i bezsilnie opadł na oparcie kanapy. Po chwili znów ciężko westchnął.

 _\- Jesteś gorszy niż zaraza, wiesz? Jesteś gorszy od wszystkich terrorystów świata._ – mruknął Bond składając gazetę. - _I zrzędzisz jak twoja matka!_

 _\- No wiesz co?! -_ obruszył się Q, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że James ma rację.

Bond bez słowa wstał z kanapy i ruszył do zagraconego pokoju, który już za chwilę, miał się stać przytulnym kącikiem ich dziecka.

Po chwili Q usłyszał żałosny jęk, który wydobył z siebie Bond widząc stan pomieszczenia.

 

Rankiem Bond przysypiał przy stole, ściskając kubek z kawą, tak mocno jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Pół nocy wyciągał rzeczy z pokoju, dziękując niebiosom, że większości były to zgrabnie spakowane pudła. Teraz czekał tylko na busa, którego zamówił, by wywieźć te rzeczy do magazynu.

Q natomiast w miarę wypoczęty snuł się po mieszkaniu nucąc pod nosem „Honey, honey” ABBY.

_\- Miśku... Ile ci tam zejdzie?_

_\- Nie wiem. Jak nie utkniemy w korku to z dwie, trzy godzinki. A co?_

_\- A nic, nic tylko wiesz... moglibyśmy pojechać kupić tą tapetę i wykładzinę..._

Bond jęknął ukrywając twarz w ramionach.

_\- Litości. Może najpierw poszukajmy jakiejś ekipy remontowej?_

_\- O nie, nie. Nie będą mi się tu żadni Słowianie kręcić po mieszkaniu!_

_\- Serio? Jesteś ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałbym się ksenofobicznych uprzedzeń. Ale ok, zatrudnijmy Anglików._

_\- Oj, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu myślę, że po co mamy wydawać pieniądze, skoro możesz zrobić to sam._

_\- No tak, jakby nam pieniędzy brakowało –_ Bond zadrwił.

\- James! Naprawdę żadną filozofią nie jest wytapetowanie i wyłożenie wykładziny w pokoju o powierzchni 6 metrów kwadratowych! Nie będzie później musiał iść na siłownie. Z resztą Eve ci pomoże. Już z nią rozmawiałem.

 _\- Jak miło, że mi o tym mówisz –_ żachnął się Bond. _\- Po za tym ja muszę do pracy._

_\- Załatwiłem ci cały tydzień wolnego._

_\- Jak miło_ \- zadrwił _\- Przyjechali już, zejdę do nich_ – Bond sięgnął po kurtkę wiszącą na oparciu krzesła i wyszedł z mieszkania.

 

Dwadzieścia minut później ekipa przeprowadzkowa zabrała ostatni karton.

Q siedział na parapecie popijając swoją drugą herbatkę śniadaniową i grzejąc plecy w porannym słońcu, lustrując jednocześnie pośladki Bonda uwięzione w bardzo obcisłych jeansach.

_\- James._

_\- Hmm?_

_\- Wiesz, że bardzo sexownie wyglądasz w tej bluzie i ramonesce... I jeszcze te spodnie... Mrrrr...._

Bond zaśmiał się gardłowo.

_\- Nie myśl, że tymi komplementami mnie udobruchasz._

_\- Ojej – zaśmiał się Q._

_\- Niedługo wrócę i pojedziemy po tą cholerną tapetę._

_\- Dobrze. James..._

_\- Tak? Coś jeszcze pan sobie życzy?_

> _\- ♪ Honey, honey – how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey  Honey, honey – nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey  ♪ -_ zanucił Q.

 

Jeśli Bond myślał, że porządkowanie pokoju lub sam remont to najgorsze co może go spotkać, to się grubo pomylił. A mylił się rzadko.

Zakupy były koszmarem. O ile wykładzinę do pokoju dość szybko udało im się wybrać, to z tapetą zaczęły się schody. Q wybrzydzał. W jednej nie podobał mu się wzór, w drugiej faktura a trzecia miała nie taki odcień jak by chciał. W końcu po 5 godzinach łażenia po sklepie, oglądania, macania, kręcenia nosem, po trzech kłótniach, która jedna zakończyła się obietnicą rozwodu oraz niewyobrażalną liczbą wizyt w toalecie powrócili tryumfalnie z tapetą idealną.

Nazajutrz w mieszkaniu Bonda i Q zjawiła się Eve, uzbrojona w odpowiednią odzież oraz zapał do pracy, stała się motorem, do działania dla Bonda, który robił wszystko by odłożyć w czasie malowanie sufitu i kładzenie wykładziny. Jednak gdy usłyszał, że panna Moneypenny sama wyremontowała swoje mieszkanie, jego męska duma została zraniona i dość szybko zabrał się do pracy, skutecznie odmawiając jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Słuchał nawet pouczeń Q, który nadzorował pracę stojąc oparty o framugę drzwi i wskazując niedociągnięcia.

Trzy dni potem Bond leżał wyciągnięty na sofie. Zmęczony jak po najgorszej misji, ale szczęśliwy. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że gdy zamykał oczy widział te cholerne jeże, sowy i zające z tapety. Był zadowolony, że sajgon remontu się skończył. Dumny z siebie, że zrobił to praktycznie sam, z małą pomocą Eve. A przede wszystkim był szczęśliwy widząc zadowolenie na twarzy Q. Wiedział doskonale, że stał się starym pantoflarzem i że Q kręci nim jak chce. Lecz przecież, gdyby na to nie pozwolił to by się tak nie stało.

 _\- No to teraz tylko kupicie mebelki i małe może przychodzić na świat_ – Eve czule pogłaskała brzuszek Q.

 _\- Mam już coś na oku –_ odpowiedział Q. _\- Na szczęście nie musimy kupować łóżeczka, bo postanowiliśmy, że wykorzystamy rodzinne łóżeczko Bondów._

_\- Rodzinne łóżeczko Bondów?_

_\- Uhum. Znasz moje zamiłowanie do antyków, a to jest piękne, dębowe. Ręczna robota. Nie to co te dzisiejsze sklejki. James, ile ono już będzie miało lat?_

_\- Hmmm... 100? 125? Czekaj... Z tego co wiem zamówili je dla siostry dziadka. No będzie miało ze 120 lat na bank._

_\- Niesamowite, że dotrwało do dzisiaj. I kolejne pokolenie Bondów się w nim wychowa_ – Eve z podziwem pokręciła głową.

\- _Właśnie. Kiedy po nie pojedziesz, James?_

_\- Przecież stoi w magazynie!_

_\- I teraz mi dopiero o tym mówisz? A właściwie kiedy ty je przywiozłeś do Londynu?_

_\- Kotku, zapomniałeś, że ono było u ciotki? Gdy umarła zabrałem je z jej domu i stoi czekając na dziecko –_ Bond spokojnie upił łyk herbaty.

 _\- No on mi o niczym nie mówi. Kompletnie_ – Q zwrócił się z żalem do przyjaciółki.

 _\- Ok. Widzę kłótnia wisi w powietrzu, więc zostawiam was moje zakochańce_ – Eve wstała i zebrała swoje rzeczy.

- _Odwiozę cię_ – zaproponował Bond, jednak kobieta wyjęła z kieszeni kluczyki od swojego auta.

 _\- Dziękujemy za pomo_ c – Q przytulił ją.

_\- Dla mojego chrześniaka wszystko. Dobranoc._

Gdy za Eve zamknęły się drzwi , Bond spojrzał na Q podejrzliwie.

_\- Chrześniaka? I kto tu komu nic nie mówi?_

_\- Matka i tak będzie na to naciskać, więc zapytałem Eve czy się zgodzi. Wiem, powinienem to z tobą ustalić, czy ochrzcimy dziecko czy nie. Przepraszam._

\- _Ależ ja się nie gniewam_ – Bond uśmiechnął się i pocałował Q w czoło.

- _Lepszej matki chrzestnej nie znajdziemy. Tylko kogo jej dobierzemy do pary?_

 _\- Nie wiem. Ty się o to martw. Ja wybrałem matkę, ty wybieraj ojca_ \- odparł Q i przytulił się do męża.


End file.
